The Best Book of them All: A Ravenclaw Tale
by KitKatlover7
Summary: The Favorite House Boot Camp Challenge. The best book them all, is the book about each other and their lives. Follow us as the house of the wits get into some research of them all. Chapter 1 is up: Your Faithful Star:The Road to Optimistic Ways. Starring Luna, Ravenclaw, and her son Lorcan, Hufflepuff. Rated because of Parinoid


**I don't own J.K.R. or Harry Potter. This is for Fav. House Boot Camp.**

**Hope you like it. Ending will make you spew with emotion. Enjoy!**

**Your Faithful Star: The Road to Optimistic Realization**

Very few remember the time when Lorcan was a very negative kid with no inspiration in the world and didn't inspire the world with his every touch and word he spoke. But Lorcan did.

And even fewer remember the time when Luna wasn't optimistic or as Loony as she is today. But Luna did.

But things have changed thanks to their Faithful stars.

Lorcan Scamander was a very depressed 6 year old. Today is his birthday and you would expect little Lorcan to be searching around for Wrackspurts with his twin brother Lysander, right?

Well, you would be dead wrong if you said that.

Lorcan, was a very sensible little boy, always following logic and reasoning. And no one knows where little Lorcan got it from. Lysander, his twin brother was like his mother and father, believing in whatever they say, hunting down Nargles and Wrackspurts together. Not only in that way was he different, but also, he was the only one in his entire family (besides his late grandpa Xenophilius) that had dark brown eyes. Though unlike his grandfather, his did not sparkle with dreaminess, in fact, his at this very moment, were dimmed with utmost dread. Though he did have his father's very light blond air, he felt like he could relate to either of his parents.

Though, out of all of it, the thing he hated the most about his personality was that he couldn't see those damn creatures that the rest of his family could.

And it didn't help that his father got him twin sets of "The Guide To Mystical Creatures: Junior Adition" for his birthday. His dad didn't know him at all! He didn't even believe in those creatures. And then they spent his and his brother's birthday hunting for Wrackspurts! Of all the insanity.

So somehow, little Lorcan got away from it all, saying that he wanted to making himself luch and was making himself his favorite sandwich. Grilled Cheese cut in half, no crust. But I bet his father didn't know that! He didn't know that he was being followed.

He was gently cutting the crust. But when the clock struck one, and their coocoo clock shocked and scared him so much, that he accidentally cut himself on his left forearm, and it immediately started to bleed.

And you know what? It felt good to keep his mind of his internal pain, even if it was with out ward pain. As he continued to cut himself, we must note that Lorcan is not being "emo" or "goth" or anything of the such. He is a nine year old boy! He just wants to get his mind off of his heartbreak, and right now hurting himself outwardly feels better than his internal heartbreak.

He was only able to cut his left forearm 4 times, three slits slanted and one long cut all the way down a big vain, not to mention the light cut on the top of the inside of his wrist, when he started to bleed badly. And that is when Luna came in.

The next thing the poor boy knew was that his mother started to lead him upstairs, and he felt the tears from his mother drop down on him. As she dreamlessly and rather emotionally mutter "All my fault, my poor Lorcan." And Lorcan didn't even have time to react to his mother unusual behavior when he passed out.

Luna and her husband Rolf were both sitting in soft silence; the only sound to be heard with the hard pitter-patter of the rain of an upcoming thunder storm. Their son, Lysander, set up to early bed. And there other son? Well lets just say Lorcan was bleeding with problems.

Rolf had his head in his hands.

"I just don't know how this could of happened."

"I know, he inherited it from me, the negativity." Luna said, all the trace of any dreaminess was replaced with a hard stone voice.

"You?" Rolf questioned. Although he was a vivid creature fan like Luna, he did not have the same optimistic sense as she did. She was the most optimistic person he knew, and he came from the Scamander family.

Luna nodded mutely, as she was absorbed into memory.

You might think, like Rolf, that optimistic Luna, was always a positive ball of imagination, even when in plain sight it is a horrendous situation. But that is not the case, in fact. Luna, the girl who always believed in the "silly little creatures" as they all said to her, was bullied as a child. In fact she was bullied by the same people that when she did become a Ravenclaw at Hogwarts, were so weirded out by her that the strayed away from her. But that wasn't always the case. Luna, although she never had a doubt in her mind about her creatures, was for the first 9 years of her life, an easy target for bullies. In fact she was so scared of bullies, that she tried to dress in plain t-shirts and jeans to hide from them and the Nargles. And they kept targeting her, because she would give them the reaction they wanted. Also, she thought logic, unless it had to do with her creatures. But that all changed, and you know what is sad, is that to get her to the optimistic ball of energy she is, her mother, Mero Lovegood, had to die.

It was dusk and little nine year old Luna was sitting at the kitchen table. She was drawing a very pretty flower in pencil as she listened her mother hum 'The old man who got away!' as she cooked tonight's dinner.

"That is a beautiful flower, Luna sweetie." Her mum said, her hand laying gently on the young girl's shoulder. Luna smiled her semi dreamy (but not as dreamy as it will be) smile up at her mum until she noticed her slight frown.

"Now why is it not colorful, only in pencil. It looks like the Nargles have already gotten it." Luna shifted uneasily. **(BTW it is so weird writing Luna this way!) **

"But this way the mischievous Nargles won't able to detect it!" Luna said her dreamy tone gone, replaced with a even one.

Her mother, noticing her tone change sighed. She didn't answer as she let her mind drift towards the window into the night sky. Then she was hit with an idea.

"Luna, I think it is time, for me to pass down one of the wisest morals I heard when I was around your age." Her mum said holding out her had for the young girl to take. She lead the young girl out to the cool night.

Luna noticed that no stars were up in the sky yet, how strange, aren't they always up there? When they got outside Luna felt a twinge of raw excitement enter her body. "Mum, today is the perfect day to hunt for Wrackspurts! Are we and papa going to search for them." She exclaimed, her slight dreaminess coming back to her. But her mother didn't say anything for the longest of time, leaving them to listen to the cricketing of the outside world.

"Luna." Luna glanced towards her mom. In the dim light of the moon she could see her mother's misty silver eye's and her light blonde hair. Her beautiful face was glancing down at her child with a hopeful and almost serious expression. "I want you to focus on the sky, and once you see the first star I want you to point it out for me." Luna nodded, as her eyes searched in the dark sky. It wasn't too long before she found one. The bright north star.

"That one!" Luna said eagerly, pointing up and her mother smiled. " OK. Luna, from now on, in your mind that is Luna's star okay.' Luna nodded, she was rather fond of that star. It was so bright and cheerful, much less then her.

"So now whenever you go outside and see that star you say this rhyme. _'Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight. I wish I may and I wish I might on the first star I see tonight.'_" She told her daughter and she chanted the rhyme enthusiastically back to her.

"Now." Luna started after saying the little song for the 5th time. "What do I do now?"

"You keep thinking this rhyme in your head as you give all your faith to one lucky star. You can even put dreams in you stars and maybe someday if you wish hard enough the faithfulness of the star will grant you your wishes." The mother replied back, stoking her daughter's dirty blonde curls.

Luna's grey eyes went wide; but instead of getting excited of the prospects of wishing and getting faithful on stars, little Luna frowned. " But mum, isn't that illogical. That wishing on something like a star in the sky will make you dreams come true." Her eyebrows furrowed. Her mother sighed. "Luna, if you dressed brightly as the rainbow and wished your faithful star, then you can be anything you want to be." Luna nodded, frowning at her mothers unusually desperate face.

It was then when the tired mother, noticed a shadowy figure come through the woods. And I know what you are all thinking. That this is the time that a crazy killer comes out of the night and Mero defends her loved one from the kill. But now is not the time for the kill.

But what did come out of the shadows was a tall man wearing a rather large backpack. He looked like he was about to go searching in the wilderness. He had long dirty blond hair, which contrast with his dark, and misty brown eyes.

"Dad." Luna trudged through the cold winter snow, to meet her father halfway, her mother right behind her. She ran up to him and hugged his long legs, and her father scooped up to pick his child as though she only weighed a feather.

"Xenophilious." Mero ran up to her husband and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "How was your day at the Quibbler?" She asked and her husband gave her a wide smile.

"Quite intriguing as always." He answered her as he let his daughter down. "But nothing is more intriguing then being with this family." He turned face his daughter.

"Dad, it is the perfect time to go hunt for Wrackspurts, can we go hunt them?" Little Luna asked her father in a dreamy manner.

"Well my dear Luna, it is the perfect time to go hunting." Instead of being shocked by the odd question from the nine year old, he responded her in an equally if not more dreamy manner. "You coming Mero dear?" He asked his wife who mutely shook her head no.

"I am sorry tat I will not be able to accompany you on this beautiful evening for Wrackspurt hunting. I am going to try and experiment some more." She said as she gave them a fleeting wave as her daughter and husband trudged into a nearby forest. "And Luna." Luna turned head very fast just in time to sear her mother point up to Luna's faithful star, and mutely Luna nodded and gave her mother a small smile.

The trudge along the forest was unusually quiet for the two of them. Luna, instead of looking eagerly around for Wrackspurts like she normally would have, she kept looking up at her shining faithful star.

"Something on your mind Luna" Her father asked her, already trapping a couple of Wrackspurts in small jar for her to see. But her semi dreamy eyes scanned right past the little creatures as she still stared at the night's gleaming stars.

"Daddy." Luna realized as she got out of her long trance. "I forgot my lucky net, and you know how those Wrackspurts are, getting away if you don't have the right net. Can I go home and get it?" She asked looking up at her father as he leaned under the shadows of a giant oak tree.

He slightly concerned domineer vanished as he heard the relatively normal question come out of his young daughter's mouth. "Sure, I'll be right here until you get back. I say we might find more than just Wrackspurts tonight." He said with a wink towards his fleeting daughter.

Once Luna got back to her house she immediately went into her plain room. Okay, not a plain room, because it did have books with many different sorts of animals on the front and articles of the Quibbler plastered on every wall. But, what it was missing was the splash of endless colors that the future Luna always had in even her Hogwart's room.

She quickly picked up her luck rainbow net, and as she was about to run out the door to meet her father, a violent shaking of the floor below her knocked her down to her feet. She heard a soft scream. Mum! She dropped her net in fright, and ran down to the basement below, where her mother was currently working with knew potion experiments.

It was a very dusty way down; the explosion caused quite a mess. And if she didn't know the house by heart, she would of tripped and fallen the stairs. Standing in front of the entrance to her basement, she saw a purple glow appear and disappeared in the exact same second.

Luna gripped the door handle and headed in. The room look like there had had been an explosion in there, portably because there was. Hundreds of books, broken potion bottles and ingredients were scattered across the floor. Luna minded her step and she tip toed deeper and deeper into the heart of the explosion.

There lied her mother on the floor, covered in broken potion bottles scattered across the floor around her, her face and exposed skin covered by sharp glass. Before she knew it, Luna had tears run down her pale cheeks. She didn't need to check her mother's breathing, to know that she was gone. She didn't need her father to come in hours later to with tears roaming down his own cheeks to tell her that she was gone. She didn't need for the Healers at St. Mongos to tell her the news. She already knew from the minute she saw her. Because of her mother's face, her presence when she was there. Because to stop moving is a very negative thing to do, something that only Luna, no the _old _Luna would do.

And her mother always was a very optimistic girl.

It was about two weeks later. Her mother was having a rather small funeral in about an hour and as Luna looked at herself in the mirror, she didn't recognize herself. She was dressed in a long black dress, her hair in a very elegant bun, black flats and a black flower in her hair. Well it was not as if she didn't recognize herself, she has worn this kind of outfit to other parties, but this time it just didn't seem right, even though at funerals you are supposed to where all black.

"Maybe." Luna said out loud to herself as she took out the black flower in her hair. "It's because I didn't become faithful on a star, that mother died. Maybe, I need to be faithful to the stars. And if being faithful to a star can do anything, than that means anything is possible." And thus the dreamy optimistic Luna was born! And If you are wonder what Luna wore at the funeral, let's just say it is not what is _normally_ worn at a funeral. Well nothing is normal for the doesn't- know-what-sarcasm-is, accepting of everyone, dreamy, slightly loony and very, very optimistic Luna!

Although nine year old Luna had the trademark optimistic view and dreamy presence, 33 year old Luna had none of it at all. Until an idea struck her. She got up rather quickly, to the confusing of her husband, and ran to the twins room, where she knew both of her boys were still up.

And she was right, of course, but she didn't care. She saw Lysander reading his birthday present. And Lorcan was pretending to be asleep, back turned to his twin, as he stared at the bandages on his left forearm.

"Lorcan." Luna said seriously, causing him to shoot up in surprised at not only that his mum was here but also the tone of his voice. "Can you come with me for a moment." After a few moments of hesitation, Lorcan shot up from his bed and walked to his mother. His brother was about o follow his example when he mother stopped him,

"No, Lysander, you stay." Lorcan was shocked to say at least. His mother is singling him out. He didn't know to be happy or feel dread. His brother pouted but went back to his reading otherwise. His mother grabbed his not bandaged hand, gently, and they headed there way.

Confusing enough to Lorcan, his mother let him out to the front of the front door separating them from the pouring thundering rain. He winced slightly as he heard the booming thunder from ahead.

"Lorcan," His mother started looking down at him at eyelevel She smiled him a rare not dreamy, but rather gentle smile. "I think it is time, for me to pass down one of the wisest morals I heard when I was only two years older then you." She nearly repeated what her mother told her twenty-four years ago.

"Outside." Lorcan said rather loudly over the thundering rain as her mother lead him out to the covered patio. "In the thundering rain." But his mother either didn't here him (which was unlikely) or she just ignored him as he lead them out to the rain.

It was not as dangerous as it could be, with only the slight lightning every thirty minutes, but Lorcan couldn't help think that his mother was going to try and teach him one of those "creatures" lessons.

She put his arms around him in almost the exact same way that her mother did all those years ago. As Luna looked down at the annoyed expression of her son, she couldn't help think if this was what her mother felt like all those years ago. "I want you to focus on the sky, and once you see the first star I want you to point it out for me." She repeated all the words of her mum and Lorcan just frown. "Please just do it a focus on that star, tell me when you first see it.' She sighed.

Lorcan, decided to play along, and looked up almost bored as he picked the first star he could see through the thundering rain.

"That one!" He pointed and his mother smiled, and through rain or snow, Luna knew that that was the star that was right next to the one she chose all those years ago, Twin stars.

"So now whenever you go outside and see that star you say this rhyme. _'Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight. I wish I may and I wish I might on the first star I see tonight.' _Luna said to her son, but instead of the excited chanting that her mother got from her, she received the end of the angry words.

"Why should I? Is this one of those tricks? Like those stupid creatures!" Lorcan screamed over the increasing rain and Luna frowned, not because of what her son said, but why he said it in the first place.

"Please." She begged, and she felt her son soften at her pleading tone, and Lorcan chanted the rhyme back. "Just don't say that this is for nothing." Lorcan grumbled when he finished repeating the rhyme into memory. "It won't be." Luna whispered softly.

"So?" Lorcan said after a short silence of listening to the thunder.

"You keep thinking this rhyme in your head as you give all your faith to one lucky star. You can even put dreams in you stars and maybe someday if you wish hard enough the faithfulness of the star will grant you your wishes." The mother replied back, stoking her son's light blonde curls. "The optimistic views will change your world."

It only took a few seconds for her son to get furious. He pushed his mother off of him.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" Lorcan shouted as he ran off the patio. 'YOU TOLD ME IT WASN'T ONE OF YOUR TRICKS BUT IT WAS!" He yelled as he lost his way out to the thunder.

"Lorcan!" Luna immediately ran after him. "Lorcan!" She saw a figure that was her son in the middle of trains of lightning. He was screaming as he dodged falling trees. And Luna's mother instinct came to play. "LORCAN!" She said as she got to him and pushed him forward just in the time that he didn't get struck by lightning. But that didn't spare the girl who used to be called and is still called Loony Lovegood.

Lorcan just couldn't keep still and it was certainly impossible to sop the tears that were coming like a waterfall from dripping off his face and onto the floor of St. Mongos It was his fault, it would be all his fault if his mother was killed by the lightning. And no one knew that but him. And no one would ever believe a seven year old about something like this. He briefly looked up at the faces that he might of changed forever.

The entire Weasley family were here, since they were like family to them as well as the Longbottums. But just the adults were there, and Teddy who was very set on going. It kind of looked like this/

George and Angelina had very grim looks on their faces as they and Percy, Audrey, Bill and Fleur all tried to comfort his living dead looking dad. The Longbottums, especially Nevill were all twitching nervously, tear stained seemingly permanent on their faces.

But the worst of it all was his brother. His twin, his brother, the guy he had been jealous of his entire life because of his personality was currently weeping into Mrs. Weasleys arms s he was being comforted by his godmother Hermione and godfather Ron.

It was all his fault. It would be all his fault. He glanced down at the scars that only his parents knew of. If his mother wasn't alive after this he would do much, much worse than this.

But he watched as 16 year old Teddy paced around the room nervously. But he couldn't even feel the soothing backrub his own godmother, Ginny, was giving him, and he didn't hear the soothing words of his godfather Harry whisper in his ear.

"It's going to be okay Lor, everything will turn out alright in the end." But if you ask Lorcan at the time it felt like Harry was trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince him.

But the only thing that soothed him was the left of the twin stars. Their faithful twin stars.

_Please, please, please, please._

Now it is this time that I would tell you if Luna lived or not. But does that even matter? To you readers it probably does. But do you think I would be the kind of person who let Lorcan go what Luna go through, or would I let Luna live and have him teach him a lesson like that? Would I be the type of author to give into the needs of the readers? Or would I want to torture them? But here is the question would I be cruel enough to kill off one of our truly favorite characters. Most would say no. But didn't J.K.R. kill off Fred. These questions and more will be answered in the next sentence.

Luna-

_Fin_

**Yes: That is the ending, well If I get enough reviews saying they want to know if Luna died or not, well maybe I'll tell them…. Maybe ;-)**

**So What do you think? Press the lonely blue button and tell me how you feel.**


End file.
